creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BEN Drowned/@comment-23872426-20140121010214
I have to say. Out of all of the stories on Creepypasta, this has to be the best in my opinion. I don't think I have ever read a creepypasta as many times as this one. Heck, I even thought it was real for a while! Why you ask? The creator of this pasta makes something as innocent as Zelda a messed up, creepy game cartridge. Did I mention the fact that he made a game cartidge scary? He grabs our attention, and makes us wonder what has made this...messed up game version. The best part about it is that he made videos to go with it! Not to mention throwing cleverbot into the mix (Which was original at the time) just made it creepier. But what I love most about this story is the characters. Though there are others Jadusable and Ben are what make the story. What I love is that he made Jadusable the typical person wanting to re-explore his childhood that we all can relate to! It's also just his personality. It's just a typical personality that you and I can relate to extremely well, and I love how he acts when he meets the personality of BEN which clashes with his personality, and the best part is that the character sticks with his personality throughout the entire story! He never does anything out of character! And this character stays the normal person, meaning that he can't do something like 'Oh but then I killed BEN using my mind!'. He never does anything like that, and I love how he even outsmarts BEN in the very end by learning what BEN can't and can't see. But in my opinion Jadusable only makes half of the story. BEN makes the other half. Needless to say BEN is a genius idea, not only the idea that he is a demon/ghost that haunts a cartridge and the moment you plug him in he is in the system! Not just the 64 but the laptop, and he can see almost everything Jadusable does! Not only that but he also discovers what scares Jadusable the most in the game and then he butchers it into Jadusable's head, making him really fear BEN! The best part about the character is that his personality is his perfect antagonist personality! BEN finds amusement in Jadusable's tourture and stays in character through out it, and BEN forces him to play the game (Never forces directly though, which I love) that Jadusable states multiple times that he will never play the game again! Plus, I always see BEN quotes throughout the internet. Plus, BEN talking to Jadusable through Cleverbot, priceless. It was priceless until people started to try and replicate it os much that Cleverbot learned it, and now for a minute or so you can have conversations with a fake BEN! I have never seen any creepypasta story referenced so much over the interent, and I believe it even inspired a roleplay wiki for it. Alex Hall should be praised and I hope that he gets into Novel writing if he hasn't already, becuase he could be the new Stephen King.